I Promise I'll Be Waiting For You
by Midnight Wisher
Summary: Sakura is an orphan with anmesia, one night she collapsed in front of rich Syaoran. Sakura falls in love with him, but Syaoran won't love anyone else than a girl that he promise yrs ago. What happens when Syaoran kicks Sakura out, he then realized it? S/S
1. Living Alone With No Memories

Living Alone With No Memories  
  
A/N: I know that there's grammar mistakes, so please don't tell me that in a review. English isn't my first language.  
  
~*~  
  
A young, pale looking girl was walking down an abandoned street. As a chilling winter wind blew by, she pulled her worn out jacket closer to her. Her auburn hair flying everyway as the wind continues to blow. All that this girl had on was a worn out jacket; a T-Shirt; a pair of ripped pants; a pair of torn socks; and a pair of worn out, torn shoes that didn't even fit her. This girl has no where to go and doesn't have a family. She has no memories of her past. All she can remember is waking up in an orphanage, and her name, Sakura. Since the orphanage was demolished, all she has been doing was walking up and down on streets, hoping to find a place to stay for the night.  
  
As Sakura continued to walk down the street, her stomach growled with hunger. She hasn't eaten for days. Sakura tried to ignore the hunger in her stomach by thinking about other things that she could think of. Soon, she came to the end of the street and had many choices to go on from there. Sakura tried to see if she could remember if she have been here before. Looking ahead of her, Sakura saw that that street was like the one that she's on. To her left, there was a forest, and to her right, she could make out some faint images of building. In hope of finding some food, Sakura decided to take the right.   
  
As Sakura walked, she began to feel dizzy. She knew this feeling; she had it before. No, I must try to stay up! Sakura told herself. Trying to fight the feeling of blacking out, Sakura stumbled as she continued to walk. When the feeling began to fade, Sakura look around and noticed that there was nothing in the area. It was deserted. Where am I? Sakura asked herself. Turning around to see if she could find a familiar route, the threaten feeling of blacking out came back. This time, Sakura couldn't fight it off. As the power of blacking out took over, Sakura collapsed.  
  
As Sakura collapsed, a car, that was speeding, saw Sakura collapsed and pull on the brakes. The car stopped inches away from Sakura. The driver came out of the car and went over to see if Sakura was alright.   
  
Is this girl crazy? Who would be walking on a highway? I better see if the girl is alright, the young man thought. As the young man walked towards Sakura, his brown hair swayed in front of his amber eyes. Many girls would scream just to see him, but he didn't like any of them. He knew that all girls are the same. They were just after his money and his looks.   
  
The young man, Syaoran, bent over to see if he had hurt Sakura. Before Syaoran could do anything, a car passed by and honked its horn at Syaoran. Not wanting the press to find out about this; this could ruin his reputation. Syaoran quickly carried Sakura into his car and put her in the backseat and drove to his home. He knew that his mother would ask him about this.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran had gotten home and placed Sakura in a unused room. His mother was in the room checking if Syaoran had really hit her. Noting that his mother was taking a while to check on Sakura, Syaoran went to his room. Along the way to his room, he thought about what the girl's family would say if they found out that he had hit her. Preying off the thought, Syaoran entered his room.   
  
A few hours later, Syaoran's mother came into Syaoran's room to talk about the girl.   
  
"She's fine. You didn't hit her," Yelen, Syaoran's mother told Syaoran when she walked in.  
  
"I didn't? But she--"  
  
"It seem like she collapsed," Yelen cut Syaoran off, making him release a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's good," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, when she wakes up, I want you to talk to her. Ask her who's her family so you can return her to them," Yelen told her son as she walked out of Syaoran's room.  
  
Syaoran despise the idea of talking to girls. They won't listen to what he has to say, unless it involves them. He knew that he'll dread the time when the girl wakes up. All she would do is to ask him out and he won't be able to ask his questions about her family.  
  
All girls are gold-diggers, except for HER, Syaoran thought before he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Syaoran hated the fact that he had to wait for the girl to wake up. Syaoran had to turn down many fun filled things that he could have done if he didn't have to wait for the girl to wake up. Hearing his cell phone ringing once more, Syaoran saw that it was just his cousin, Mei Lin.  
  
"What, Mei Lin?" Syaoran asked, without saying "hello".  
  
"Gee… The least you could have done was say 'hello', Syaoran," Mei Lin replied.  
  
"Whatever. What do you want?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I heard from your sisters that you hit a girl while you were driving," Mei Lin answered, worried about the girl more than her cousin.  
  
"I didn't hit the girl. She just COLLASPED on the HIGHWAY," Syaoran defended.  
  
"Whatever. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm coming over. Auntie said that you might have some trouble talking to the girl, so she asked me to help you," Mei Lin said.  
  
"What? Listen, I DON'T need your--"  
  
"Bye, see you later." Mei Lin said as she hung up.  
  
Syaoran placed down his cell phone and decided to retrieve some work to do, since the girl wasn't showing any signs of waking up. He might as well let Mei Lin do all the work of talking to the girl, since she'll be doing that anyways.  
  
While Syaoran was doing some paperwork for his family company, he heard a groan coming from the girl. Seeing that the girl was moving a bit, Syaoran placed down the paperwork to see if the girl was going to wake up. About time she woke up, Syaoran thought.   
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't on the streets or anything. Where am I? The girl asked herself. Sakura looked around and saw that she was in a fairly large room and thought that she was found and was in a orphanage. As Sakura looked around, she noticed that a young man was sitting in a chair, starring at her. Sakura didn't know what was going on or who the man was.  
  
Seeing that the girl was confused, Syaoran decided to introduce himself and fill her in on what happened to her.  
  
"I'm Li, Syaoran," Syaoran started off, getting up from his seat and walked towards the girl. He was expecting a scream or something, but didn't hear anything.  
  
"Uh...Okay," Sakura didn't know what to say, for she hasn't been this kind of a situation before.  
  
"You are?" Syaoran asked, noticing that the girl wasn't like the other girls.  
  
"Uh...Sakura," Sakura looked down, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Last name is?" Syaoran saw that this was going to be easy and didn't need Mei Lin's help.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran was taken back. He had never thought that he had might cause amnesia to this girl.  
  
"Who is your family?"   
  
"I don't know," Syaoran, once again, was in shock. He had to wonder if this girl was an orphan.  
  
"What do you know?" Syaoran was tired of hearing 'I don't know' from this girl, so he decided to see what the girl knows.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura was frighten by Syaoran's presence. She didn't know what to do or say and it seem like Syaoran was getting restless with her responses.  
  
"What do you mean by 'nothing'?" Syaoran asked, hoping that Mei Lin would show up soon, because he can't stand the way that this girl was answering and looking.  
  
"I don't know anything. All I know is my name," Sakura explained.  
  
"You probably have amnesia either that or you're an orphan," Syaoran told her.  
  
"What's amnesia and orphan?" Sakura asked. She haven't heard those terms before.  
  
Syaoran looked at the girl in shock. "Nevermind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Minutes of tense passed by, and Syaoran was wishing that Mei Lin would show up soon. All of a sudden, Syaoran heard a growl and looked at Sakura. Figuring that she was hungry, Syaoran called for a servant to prepare some soup for Sakura. Syaoran looked at Sakura once more and saw that she was wearing rags. Letting out a breath of frustration, Syaoran called another servant to find some clothing for Sakura.   
  
When Syaoran finished ordering the servants around, Mei Lin finally shows up and Syaoran quickly told Mei Lin what happened to the girl, before Mei Lin could accuse him for being a reckless driver.  
  
"So, she barely knows anything?" Mei Lin asked, pitying for the girl.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Okay, this is going to be hard," Mei Lin figured that Syaoran had probably frighten the girl to death, since she's so pale.  
  
"Hi there, my name is Mei Lin. Your name is Sakura, right?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Do you know how you ended up here?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Well, my cousin here found you on the highway, unconscious," Mei Lin explained.  
  
"Uh...Okay,"   
  
"Do you remember anything?" Mei Lin asked, hoping that this girl isn't really an orphan.  
  
"Not a lot," Sakura answered quietly, not liking the fact that all of these strangers was asking her questions that she doesn't know.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"No one with me and no where to be and no where to eat," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, okay," Mei Lin began to feel that she was lucky not to be Sakura.   
  
A servant came in with some warm soup for Sakura, so Mei Lin took this chance to talk to Syaoran away from Sakura, knowing how some people dislike how other people stare at them when eating.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do with her? There isn't a single orphanage here!" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I'm leaving that to Mother," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Taking a peek to see if Sakura was done eating, an idea came into her mind. Since Sakura doesn't know anyone, Mei Lin decided to become her friend.   
  
"Boy, she eats slowly," Syaoran commented.  
  
"You know, you probably shouldn't say things like that in front of her. Her feelings make get hurt," Mei Lin warned.  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran started walk off.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Mei Lin demanded.  
  
"To Mother's." Syaoran answered back.  
  
Syaoran found his mother in the living room, embroidering something. Yelen saw Syaoran and figured that he had finish talking with the girl. Yelen asked Syaoran what he knew about the girl. Yelen was surprised to hear that the girl was homeless and was an orphan with no memories.   
  
"What are you going to do, Mother? I can't return her to her family when she doesn't know who her family is!" Syaoran stated.  
  
"Well, I'm letting her stay for a while. Make an appointment with the doctor to see if he could help out." Yelen told Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran sighed and went on to call the doctor for an appointment. While Syaoran was calling the doctor's, Yelen thought about Sakura. Although she worked, Yelen knew that sooner or later all of her children would be gone from home. Already three of her daughters have wedded, and the last daughter is engaged. She knew that Syaoran was waiting for a certain girl to show up in his life once more before he weds. Yelen decided that if they couldn't find Sakura's family, she would take Sakura in as her own. By the looks of Sakura, Yelen could tell that Sakura was a bit younger than Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran finished calling the doctor and made an appointment in the following week. Yelen decided to out down her work for a while to see how this girl was like. Yelen got up to where Syaoran had placed Sakura the other night; she saw that Mei Lin was trying to create a conversation with Sakura.  
  
"Oh, hello Aunt Yelen," Mei Lin greeted.  
  
Sakura looked confused and hoped that this woman wasn't going to ask her a whole bunch of questions like Syaoran and Mei Lin did to her.  
  
"Hello, Mei Lin. How's your mother doing these days?" Yelen asked.  
  
"Oh, she's doing great!" Mei Lin answered.  
  
"That's nice to hear."   
  
"Oh, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Syaoran's mother, Yelen," Mei Lin introduced.  
  
"Uh...Okay," Sakura felt frighten by Yelen's presence. Yelen seemed to pick up on this.  
  
"Don't worry. Since you don't know who your family is, you're welcome to stay here until you find your family," Yelen informed Sakura. All Sakura could do was nod, since she have no clue to what to say.  
  
"Since you collapsed and that you seem to have amnesia, I made an appointment for you to see a doctor," Yelen continued.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said slowly, not understanding what Yelen had just said.  
  
After Yelen left the room, Mei Lin told Sakura that she was her friend.  
  
"Uh..." Sakura had wanted to ask something, but she was afraid.  
  
"Huh? Yes? It's okay to ask, after all that's friends can do!" Mei Lin told Sakura, hoping to make her feel comfortable.  
  
"Umm...What is a friend?" Sakura asked slowly, since she wasn't use to this kind of a thing.  
  
"You don't know what a friend is?!" Sakura shook her head. Mei Lin was in shock.  
  
"Well, a friend is someone who makes you feel all happy and they're always there for you no matter what! A friend is also someone that you can have fun with, too," Mei Lin explained with a smile on her face.  
  
"Uh...What is happy and fun?" Sakura asked, slowly, hoping that it was alright for her to ask.  
  
Mei Lin knew that this was going to be a long day with Sakura asking her all these questions about simple things, but Mei Lin knew that it was right for Sakura to ask, since she wasn't exposed to this kind of a thing.  
  
~*~  
  
It was soon nightfall and Mei Lin decided to stay over, since Sakura wasn't as much afraid of her as she was with Syaoran. During the day, Mei Lin explained many things to Sakura, and she felt much like a teacher. Syaoran had walked in and out of the room a few times to check up on them.  
  
Syaoran was in his room, thinking about Sakura. He knew that he haven't met with Sakura before, but she reminded him of someone that he was waiting for to return back to him.   
  
"Where are you now?" Syaoran asked no one.  
  
Drifting off to sleep, Syaoran last thought was about a young girl, around the age of ten, shouting out "I promise that we'll be together soon!". 


	2. Searching

Searching  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I forgot to mention many things: 1) I'm sure that all of you know that this is an AU. 2) For all you reviewers asking me how come Syaoran doesn't recognize Sakura as the younger girl, KEEP this in mind, Sakura MIGHT not be the younger girl. 3) Uh...I don't be updating a lot throughout the months of June and July, because in June I have P.A.T (Provincial Achievement Tests) coming up and I need to study for those! In July, I'm stuck in summer school. .  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Mei Lin continued what she have done the day before, which was asking and telling Sakura things. Getting tired, Mei Lin decided to call her friend, Tomoyo, to come over to help her out. Mei Lin didn't bother asking Syaoran if it was alright for Tomoyo to come over, because he didn't care much.  
  
While Mei Lin was waiting for Tomoyo to come over, Syaoran walked into the room.  
  
"Gee, haven't you heard of knocking?" Mei Lin asked, seeing that Sakura was frightened by Syaoran's presence once more.  
  
"As if anything is going here, all you're doing is conversing," Syaoran replied without apologizing.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Sophia is coming up soon with some soup for the girl," Syaoran informed Mei Lin.  
  
"Alright." Mei Lin nodded her head as she looked out the window to see if Tomoyo had come over yet.  
  
"Who did you invite?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Tomoyo, she's bringing Eriol," Mei Lin replied, as her face lit up when she saw Tomoyo and Eriol driving up to the driveway.  
  
Syaoran walked out to the room, leaving Mei Lin and Sakura. Mei Lin tried to refrain herself from starring at Sakura, since Sakura felt timid ever since Syaoran showed up.   
  
"Uh...I have a friend who's here. Don't worry, she's very kind and nice," Mei Lin informed Sakura.   
  
Mei Lin realized that Sakura would be frighten by Tomoyo, but wasn't sure how it would turn out to be. At first, when Mei Lin heard of Sakura, she thought that it would a piece of cake, but boy, was she ever wrong.   
  
As Mei Lin thought about some thoughts, she heard some talking and footsteps. Mei Lin gave Sakura a reassuring smile, hoping that Sakura would be less frighten. Mei Lin watched Sakura's facial expression as Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walk into the room. As the three walked into the room, a servant came in with some soup for Sakura.  
  
"Thank you, Sophia," Mei Lin took the soup from Sophia and carefully gave it to Sakura.   
  
Mei Lin pulled everyone out of the room, so Sakura could eat without much pressure on her. When everyone was out of the room, Mei Lin gave out a warning, tell them that Sakura get frighten quite easily. Syaoran shrugged and walked away to his room.  
  
"So, Sakura is her name?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Mei Ling nodded her head.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Syaoran was driving on the highway when she stepped out of no where and collapsed, he then took her in. When she woke up, you found out that she's an orphan and has amnesia?" Eriol asked Mei Lin.  
  
"Correct. She also quite naive. It seems that she's not educated either." Mei Lin said sadly.  
  
"Alright then. What does she know?" Tomoyo asked, pitying Sakura.  
  
"Her name and where she have been since she could remember, which was the streets,"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"She also has many questions to ask. Try to encourage her to ask them,"  
  
"I think she's done eating, since I don't hear anything but our conversation."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Eriol, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo slowly walked back into the room. They saw that Sakura haven't touched the bowl of soup. Mei Lin sighed and went over to Sakura's side and told her that it was alright for her to eat the soup. Sakura just look down at the soup. Mei Lin took a look at the soup and saw that it wasn't the same one as yesterday. Mei Lin then explained to Sakura that it was the same soup, but there's more type of meat and vegetables in it. Mei Lin took the spoon from the bowl and scooped some soup and faked that she was eating it. Sakura starred at Mei Lin to see if anything happened, but nothing, so she slowly took the spoon into her shaking hands and scooped some soup to eat.  
  
Mei Lin turned to face Eriol and Tomoyo. She pointed to the window, indicating that they should leave Sakura alone for a while to finish her soup. The three of them spoke in a low voice, so Sakura wouldn't have to hear what they were saying. A few times, Tomoyo let out a squeal of excitement, which made Sakura turn her head to look at them. Tomoyo then would smile and point to the bowl of soup.  
  
While the three were talking, Sakura felt something that she didn't know. Sakura doesn't know what this feeling was, but all she knew was that it was something that she doesn't want to feel once more. Trying to ignore the feeling, Sakura finished the bowl of soup. When she was finished, Sakura didn't know if she should tell Mei Lin and her friends that she was finished, so she just stayed quiet.  
  
After a length of time, Mei Lin figured that Sakura have finished the bowl of soup. Walking back to Sakura, Mei Lin took the bowl of soup from her and placed it on the nearby night table.  
  
"Sakura, this is Tomoyo and Eriol," Mei Lin introduced.  
  
Sakura nodded her head, not sure what she should do.   
  
"Eriol and Tomoyo are my friends and they want to be your friends too," Mei Lin explained, hoping that Sakura would open up a bit more.  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied slowly.  
  
"Sakura, do you remember what a friend is?" Mei Lin wanted to make sure that Sakura at least remember what a friend was.  
  
"Someone that is nice to you?" Sakura replied unsurely of herself.  
  
Mei Lin nodded her head and smiled. Mei Lin then went on talking what Eriol and Tomoyo does for a living. Sakura didn't understand much of what they were saying, so she just nodded her head. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was confused, so when Mei Lin finished talking about them, Tomoyo rephrased Mei Lin's words into simpler words. When Tomoyo rephrased Mei Lin's words, Sakura began to understand some of it.  
  
The three of them then went on explaining many things for Sakura to know.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran was in his room, cursing that he had to see if the police had any records of a missing girl. So far, he came across a family that was close to describing Sakura, but wasn't. Syaoran decided to take a break from the work. He flopped on his bed and his eyes went towards a picture that was taken years ago. In the picture, was a younger version of him, smiling. Next to him was a young girl, smiling also. Smiling wasn't something that he has been doing since he and the girl in the photograph moved. Syaoran remembered that the girl was the first friend that he had ever made.   
  
Syaoran remembered that the girl was from Japan. The first day that the two met was in the playground when both of their parents took them there. When both of them were at the playground, their parents recognized each other's parent and went over to greet them. Syaoran remembered that he didn't like the fact that his parents was making him play with a girl that he didn't know. He would rather have his sisters bugging him.  
  
Days went by and soon Syaoran and Churippu, the young girl, started a friendship and the friendship grew until they were best friends. After a few months, the two didn't know it, but their parents did. Syaoran and Churippu soon fell in love with one another at a young age, but they never realized it.   
  
Before Churippu left, Churippu gave Syaoran a friendship bracelet. She also indicated that she also has the same one, so when they meet up again, they'll know that it's them.   
  
A squeal shattered Syaoran's thoughts. Deciding that he would get the work done, so he would have more time to think about Churippu, before Syaoran got up, his eyes went towards the picture and the bracelet that was in front of photograph.  
  
~*~  
  
When Syaoran was done with the police records, he went down to his mother and told her the news.  
  
"So, there isn't any missing child that is Sakura?" Yelen asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
"Is there any one was close?" Yelen asked.  
  
"There was one, but the description said she had red eyes, not green." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we'll have to let the police take her fingerprints and all to see if they have a match that way." Yelen sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran walked to the room that Sakura was in. Yelen had thought that it would be best that they took Sakura down to the police station now. When Syaoran had told them to go, Mei Lin protested that Sakura only had on pajamas, which was too big for her. Tomoyo let out another squeal, going out to her vehicle; she fetched some clothing and some sewing equipment that she could use to fit the clothing for Sakura.   
  
When Tomoyo had some clothes that fit Sakura, Sakura was off to the police station. Sakura went to the police station along with Mei Lin, Syaoran, and Yelen. During the ride, Sakura couldn't stop looking out the window. She couldn't help but wonder how the scenes outside could move so fast. Mei Lin tried to explain that the car was moving, not the streets.  
  
When the four got to the police station, Sakura nervously walk along with Mei Lin. Once inside the police station, an officer took Sakura into a lab. Inside the lab, the officer took out some equipment that he'll need. Before taking out the equipment, the officer pointed to some chairs that they could sit in. When Sakura sat down, she looked around the room, amazed by the height. Sakura also noticed that the police gave her a cold feeling and the house that Syaoran had brought her in was warm and cozy.  
  
When the officer finished taking Sakura's finger prints, hair sample, blood sample, etc.; a police dog came by, frightening Sakura. Sakura screamed in surprise and move back slowly, when the dog came up to her. The officer, that was in charge of taking care of the K9, came up to Sakura and apologized, saying that the dog was searching for a missing person and must have mistaken the scent of the victim for her. Sakura just nodded her head slowly.   
  
When the four gotten back to the Li home, Mei Lin decided to take Sakura on a tour of the house tomorrow, because after what Mei Lin saw of Sakura's bit of interest, she thought that Sakura would like a tour of the house. 


	3. Having a 'Family' and Thoughts

Having a 'Family' and Thoughts  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who review!   
  
~*~  
  
A few days passed and Sakura was taken to the doctor. The doctor did some tests on Sakura, and confirmed that Sakura indeed had amnesia. The doctor also told the Li family that it would a miracle for Sakura to remember her past, since it seem that she has permanent damage to her brain.   
  
As the doctors continue telling the Li family more medical information about Sakura, Sakura sat in a chair, looking down. For the last few days, she had gotten use to some of the things that happened in Syaoran's home. She felt more open to Mei Lin and Tomoyo than to any other person in the household. The only person that frightens her the most was Syaoran.   
  
When the doctor was finished talking, Yelen asked if he had any files on any one named Sakura, wanting the girl to have a family. She knew that if Sakura didn't have a family, she would take her in, since she had taken a liking to Sakura. Although Sakura couldn't remember anything, she was well-mannered, kind, caring, and sweet. Mei Lin had taken Sakura out to the backyard for a while, a few days back, and a baby bird fell from flying. Yelen saw that Sakura noticed the baby bird and went to help out the bird. Sakura had taken the baby bird into her hands and help the baby bird fly off to its mother. Yelen had to admit that Sakura indeed reminded her of Churippu.  
  
Waiting for the doctor to check on any files that contained the name Sakura, Syaoran told his mother that he was going to get the medicine that the doctor had prescribe for Sakura. On the way to the pharmacy, Syaoran couldn't help but to think that Sakura reminded him so much of Churippu. Syaoran then remembered that Churippu and he had made a promise to meet again at the park, where they first met, in the future. So far, it has been over five years since that promise was made.   
  
When Syaoran finished paying for the medical, the pharmacy told Syaoran that it had to be taken for the rest of Sakura's life, twice a day. Sighing, Syaoran drove back to the doctor's place, where his mother and Sakura were waiting. On the way back to the mansion sized home, Syaoran informed his mother about the medicine. Yelen took a look at Sakura, who was sitting in the backseat, and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed, and Yelen taught Sakura some basic reading and writing skills. When Yelen couldn't teach Sakura, Syaoran would. At first, Syaoran didn't want to, but a memory came back in Syaoran's mind. He remembered what Churippu had said and decided to teach Sakura. Figuring that writing would be much easier to teach than reading, Syaoran taught Sakura that.   
  
The first time that Syaoran taught Sakura to write, Syaoran was surprised that Sakura knew how to write some of the letters of the alphabets.   
  
"Okay, to write a small D, all you have to do is to write a small B, but backwards," Syaoran told Sakura, as he guided Sakura to write the lower case of the alphabet.  
  
Sakura slowly did a small circle and a straight line on the right side of the circle. When Sakura was finished, she looked up to Syaoran for approval.   
  
Syaoran nodded his head and began to teach Sakura the other alphabets.   
  
As he was teaching, he didn't realize that his mother was at the door smiling. She had just called the adoption agency to adopt Sakura. Yelen had talked this over with Syaoran and his sisters. His sisters right away told their mother that they wanted a little sister, while Syaoran was a different case. Syaoran only wanted PURE blood of the Li family in his family, not some other blood that he didn't know. Yelen reasoned with Syaoran that he would soon be gone and she would like someone in the house to be with her. Yelen also added that Sakura had no where to go and it would be cruel to kick her out back on the streets.  
  
When Syaoran was finished teaching Sakura for the day, Mei Lin came over to see Sakura. Mei Lin had heard the news that her aunt was going to adopt Sakura and she was happy with the news. Mei Lin had always wished for another cousin that was around her age, aside from Syaoran.   
  
Mei Lin told Sakura the news, since she remembered a conversation that she had with Sakura about families.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"I can't imagine what I'll do without a family," Mei Lin said.  
  
Sakura had one of her confused faces once again. Mei Lin noticed and urges Sakura to ask her question.  
  
"Umm...What's a family?" Sakura asked, giving Mei Lin another shock.  
  
"A family? A family is a bunch of people that loves you and take care of you. In a family, there's a mother and a father. Sometimes you can have a brother and or a sister. Sometime you can have more than one!" Mei Lin explained, smiling.  
  
Sakura looked down, although she heard about this a few times, she knew that this was one of the things that she was missing in her life.  
  
Mei Lin noticed that Sakura was looking down once more and inmedianty she felt sorry for Sakura. Not wanting Sakura to feel bad anymore, Mei Lin moved onto another subject. As Mei Lin continued about things, Sakura couldn't help but to ask herself if she had a family and if she did where are they?  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Being careful of what she's about to say, Mei Lin greeted Sakura with a "hello".  
  
"Guess what, Sakura; you're going to have a family!" Mei Lin smiled.  
  
Sakura looked shocked. Sakura had thought that they found her family.  
  
"Aunt Yelen is going to adopt you," Mei Lin explained.  
  
"Umm...What's 'adopt'?" Sakura asked, not sure if this word had to do with having a family.  
  
"Well, adopt is like taking someone, who isn't your family, into your family. The family then will take care of the person like it would to its own family," Mei Lin explained, leaving out the down fall of adoption.  
  
"Then this will be my family?" Sakura asked, clearing any misunderstanding of what Mei Lin had just explained to her.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Yelen will be your new mother as of tomorrow! That would mean that we'll be cousins!" Mei Lin gave Sakura one of her best smiles.  
  
Sakura slowly nodded, slowly taking this all in. Although she wasn't sure if this was something good to happen to her, something in her heart told her that it was.  
  
~*~  
  
The paper for the adoption had just been signed and Sakura was legally a part of the Li family. Syaoran's sisters came over to meet their new little sisters. When the four first set their eyes on Sakura, one word rushed across their minds--Kawaii! Sakura was so frighten by Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuuite, and Fiemie, that she took a step back and broke a expensive ancient vase. When the vase shattered, Sakura had her head down and whispered, "Sorry". Yelen and the others, except for Syaoran, told Sakura that it was alright and that she didn't have to worry about it. Yelen walked Sakura away from the incident, but Sakura eyes kept on looking back at the incident, feeling bad about herself. Trying to take Sakura's mind off of the broken vase, Yelen introduced her daughters to her newly adopted daughter.  
  
"Sakura, these girls are your older sisters. I'm sure that Mei Lin explained to her what a sister is?" Yelen asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
To test Sakura to make her that she knew what a sister is, Yelen asked Sakura to explain what a sister is. "Sakura, can you tell me what a sister is? I want to make sure that you understand,"  
  
Speaking in a small voice, Sakura spoke, "Umm...A s-s-sister is a part of the f-family...Umm...A sister is like a b-b-brother, but is a girl."  
  
"That's correct. Well, this is Xiefia, she's your oldest sister. Fanfren is the second oldest, Fuuite is the third, and Fiemie is the last," Yelen pointed to each one as she said their name.  
  
Yelen let Sakura to be with her new 'sisters', so she would get to know them a bit better and wouldn't be as afraid of them as she was the first time. Yelen got up from the spot that she was sitting in and walked over to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran was glaring at Sakura for breaking an expensive vase. He didn't know why, but Sakura always get on his nerves and ruining his life. First he had to find out who she was, bring her to the police and doctor, bringing her shopping with Mei Lin and Tomoyo, giving her medication, teaching her how to write, and now she was here 'sister'. He had already sacrificed many things for her already and he was sure that he wasn't going to let her get in his way anymore.   
  
"You should give her a chance, Syaoran," Yelen spoke, dragging Syaoran out of his thoughts.  
  
"I already have. She ruined it herself," Syaoran replied.  
  
Yelen sighed. For a moment she had thought that her son and Sakura would get along with one another, but she was wrong when Sakura accidentally broke a vase, which happens to a gift to Syaoran from Churippu. She would understand why Syaoran would be angry, but she didn't know why he was acting this way towards Sakura. Sighing, Yelen glanced towards Sakura and saw that she was being dressed up by her daughters.   
  
~*~  
  
Several weeks went by and Sakura was getting use to having a family. Syaoran had stopped teaching her how to write since the day that she broke the vase. Fiemie was now teaching her how to read and write, even though she was about to be wed.   
  
"Alright Sakura, lets see if you can write your name," Fiemie guided Sakura through the process of writing her name.  
  
Sakura slowly said her name out, sounding out each letter. Slowly, Sakura began to write down some letters. When Sakura was done a few minutes later, she looked at Fiemie to see if she has done that right.  
  
Fiemie looked at Sakura work and only saw one mistake. Instead of a K, Sakura had written down a C.  
  
"You only made one mistake Sakura, and that's alright. It's a common mistake. Instead of a K, you wrote down a C. Don't worry about it," Fiemie gave Sakura a bright smile, "Now, why don't you try to write your name once again. Remember to write a K instead of a C."  
  
Sakura rewrote her name, correctly this time. When Sakura was done, Sakura had finally learned how to write her name correctly. Feeling proud of herself, Sakura let out a smile.  
  
Syaoran, who was walking by, saw Sakura smile. Sakura smile reminded him so much of Churippu. It almost seem like that Sakura was like Churippu, but wasn't. Walking up to his room, Syaoran flopped on his bed, glancing towards the picture of him and Churippu.  
  
Although Syaoran wanted to ask his mother if she knew where Churippu and her family, he didn't want to admit the fact that he missed her. Syaoran knew that wherever Churippu and her family went, they would always hear his family name, since they own one of the biggest corporations in the world and every girl wanted him for his looks and money. There wasn't a newspaper or magazine without his picture in there. Although this had a downfall; every girl would cut out his picture and stick to their wall and or ceiling, but a good thing would that Churippu wouldn't forget about him.  
  
Syaoran desperately wanted to know where Churippu was and how she was doing. He knew that if the press got news about Churippu, he would be mobbed from girls to reporters asking him about his relationship with a girl.  
  
Deciding that it would be a good time to go to the park, since it was late in the evening and not a lot of people would be at the park and it was a weekday. Grabbing his coat, Syaoran went out to the park. Along the way to the park, Syaoran remembered he would refuse to play in the sandbox, but Churippu changed all of that.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Come on, Syaoran! Let's play in the sandbox!" Churippu urge as she dragged a refusing Syaoran to the sandbox.  
  
"I don't want to!" Syaoran tried to get Churippu to release her hold on him, but it didn't work.  
  
When Churippu finally dragged Syaoran to the sandbox, she tried to get Syaoran to get in the sandbox.  
  
"I don't want to! It's dirty!" Syaoran said as he tried to think up of an excuse to not go in.  
  
"Aww...Come on! It's fun!" Churippu added.  
  
"What's the point? All you do is get your hands dirty and get sand in your shoes!" Syaoran huffed as he walked away.  
  
Churippu frown at this and thought of an idea. "Syaoran, what's wrong? Are you a chicken to play in the sand?"  
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks. That sentence worked. Syaoran turned around and said, "I'm not a chicken!"  
  
"Well, if you're not a chicken then prove it,"   
  
Syaoran walked back to the sandbox and began to fill a pail full of sand, making a tower when he dumped out the sand of the pail.  
  
Soon Churippu and Syaoran were building a kingdom full of castles. When the two was done, Churippu pointed out to Syaoran that he had fun in the sandbox when he said that it he wouldn't. Syaoran turned red from embarrassment.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
When Syaoran got to the park, it was deserted. No one was there and Syaoran was happy for it. Syaoran walked over to a swing and sat in it. Swinging back and forth, Syaoran knew that he was giving Sakura a hard time for nothing, but she had broken a special vase of meaning to him. Syaoran had vow to himself that he wouldn't forgive anyone that destroyed a important symbolic object or time of his. He didn't care if Sakura didn't know that the vase held a special meaning to him, he wouldn't forgive her. 


	4. Mall Incident

Mall Incident  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter will be the last one for weeks, because I'm going to be REALLY busy! This ISN'T the end of the story though! I'm also planning to change my user name into: Wishful Dreamer later on in the future. I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors, because I didn't have enough time to look over this.  
  
~*~  
  
As weeks passed by, Syaoran gave Sakura the cold shoulder more and more as each day passed. Although the vase had gotten fixed by an expert, Syaoran knew that all the memories that the vase held wasn't there anymore. Whenever Syaoran could, he would give Sakura a cold-hearted stare and if he had to speak to her, he would tell her that she didn't belong with his family, making Sakura feel as if someone had beaten her.  
  
During the weeks when Syaoran gave Sakura the cold shoulder, she felt unwanted, empty, and lonely. Not knowing what to do about this, Sakura just kept it to herself, even though her heart told her to tell someone about it. Although Sakura had many chances to tell what was wrong with her, Sakura kept quiet.  
  
Sakura tried to forget what Syaoran was doing to her by taking a great amount of learning how to read an write. Day by day, Sakura learned more than she had to. Everyone in the Li household, except for Syaoran, was proud of Sakura when she learnt how to read a word by herself or learn how to write a word from memory.   
  
One day, when Fiemie had to go out to plan her wedding, Fiemie asked Syaoran to teach Sakura for one day. Syaoran turned it down, saying that he had to do something with Eriol and the others. Fiemie, who knew that Syaoran was lying, told Syaoran to bring Sakura as well, saying that she needs to know her way around. Complaining, Syaoran called up Eriol and asked him if he wanted to do something and told him to bring Tomoyo.   
  
"Why should I bring Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Fiemie forced me to bring Sakura, that's why," Syaoran replied, letting out a hot air of hatred out.  
  
"Oh, I see. Why don't you invite Mei Lin as well, that way it would be much more easier," Eriol suggested.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran hung up the phone and called Mei Lin.  
  
Mei Lin, who was at home watching some television, lazily picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"It's me, Syaoran," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh! Hi Syaoran, what do you want?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo, and I are going out, I'm forced to bring Sakura as well. Do you want to come?" Syaoran invited.  
  
"Hmm...Where?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"I know! I'll meet you at the park,"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You know, the one near my place. The one with the mini pool nearby," Mei Lin described.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in about ten mintues." Syaoran hung up and called up Eriol once more to tell him that he would meet him at the park that's near Mei Lin's home.  
  
When Syaoran finished telling Eriol where they would meet, Syaoran went upstairs to find Sakura. Syaoran knew that Sakura would only be in four places in the house---her room, where his mother was, a room where Fiemie teaches her, and the backyard. Knowing that Sakura wouldn't be in the room where Fiemie teaches her and the backyard, Syaoran went to Sakura's room to see if she's there.   
  
When Syaoran got to Sakura's room, he was surprised that the door was open. Looking in, Syaoran saw that Sakura was sitting on her bed, looking outside the window, with a children's book in her hands.  
  
Sakura was lost in her thoughts. The garden that was just outside her window fasinted her. Although Sakura have never seen the garden, she remembered someone telling her about a garden. Sakura felt as if she knew all the places of the garden just from words. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura didn't realized that Syaoran was standing next to her.  
  
Tired, Syaoran waved a hand in front of Sakura, catching her attendtion. When Sakura turned her head, she saw Syaoran, she became very timid.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran told Sakura that Fiemie won't be teaching her that day.  
  
"Sakura, Fiemie won't be teaching you today. You're coming with me," Syaoran briefy said.  
  
Sakura slowly nodded, not quite sure of what Syaoran had meant in the last senstence.  
  
Syaoran walked towards Sakura closet and took out an outfit for Sakura. "Here, change into this and then go downstairs." With that, Syaoran left the room, closing the door.  
  
Sakura slowly got up from her sitting position and placed the book on the night table that was beside her bed. Sakura then changed into the outfit that Syaoran had told her to change into. When Sakura was finished, she slowly opened the door and walked downstairs.  
  
When Sakura gotten downstairs, she saw that Syaoran was on his celluar phone, talking to someone. Not wanting to intruppt, Sakura stayed where she was and was quiet. Soon, Syaoran was finished talking on his celluar phone. He looked around to see if Sakura was finished and had came down yet, but he didn't see her. Mumbling under his breath, Syaoran turned around and jumped, seeing Sakura behind him. Regeaining his posture, Syaoran told Sakura to follow him.   
  
Before going out the door, Syaoran had to figure out where his mother and his sisters had placed all the shoes that they've brought for Sakura. Opening the closet, he found none. Ordering Sakura to stay where she was, Syaoran went off to her room to if Sakura had one pair of shoes up there. Searching her room, he found none as well. As Syaoran was heading back downstairs, he remembered that they've thrown out Sakura's shoes, since they were too small for her. Mummbling, he went to retrive one of his old sandals for Sakura to wear. He knew that Mei Lin and Tomoyo will soon be having fun show shopping for Sakura.  
  
Along the way to the park, Syaoran gave Sakura some strict rules, "Number one: You must NEVER wander off alone. Number two: Don't talk to people you don't know. Number three: Don't touch anything unless Eriol, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, or myself said that it's alright. Number four: Make sure that either Eriol, Mei Lin, Tomoyo or myself is near you at all times," Syaoran waited for those four rules sink into Sakura mind before asking one question, "Understood?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. Although Sakura didn't understand some of them, she had a good idea of what to do.  
  
Soon, the two was at the park. Eriol and Tomoyo was chatting with Mei Lin. Mei Lin broke off their conversation when she saw her two cousins. As Mei Lin ran off to hug Sakura, Syaoran rolled his eyes.   
  
"How are you, Sakura?" Mei Lin asked, since she haven't seen Sakura for a while.  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied quietly.  
  
Mei Lin smiled, noticing that Sakura wasn't that unsure if she ought to reply or not. Looking over to see what Sakura was wearing, her eyes wondered about the sandals that Sakura was wearing. "Hey Syaoran, aren't those your sandals?" Mei Lin asked, intruppeting her cousin and Eriol's conversation.   
  
"Yeah, why?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"How come she's wearing YOURS? I thought that Auntie and cousins Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuutie, and Fiemie brought her some,"  
  
"They were too small for her,"   
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"You can buy her some new ones, I guess."   
  
Tomoyo squealed out with happiness. Although she had just gone shopping the day before with Eriol, she knew that this time would be different. Tomoyo gave Mei Lin a question by the look on her face, Mei Lin nodded in responese knowing what they'll be doing. Tomoyo couldn't help but to grin widely.  
  
When Eriol saw the grin that was on Tomoyo's face, he groan. He knew what she and Mei Lin was up to and could tell that they were going to take over their afternoon, changing all plans that Syaoran had had in store for them.  
  
"Syaoran, we should go and Sakura some new shoes. I don't want her to be walking in public walking in men's sandals!" Mei Lin suggested, although it seem more a force.  
  
"Alright, alright, but be quick, alright?" Once Syaoran had spoken his words, he regretted it.  
  
"Okay! Let's go, Sakura, Tomoyo!" Mei Lin exclaimed, grabbing her friends' arms as she rushed to the nearby mall, which was one of the biggest that was around.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were left behind, groaning. Syaoran sighed and took out his cell phone, calling Wei, his personal helper and servant, to bring his car to him.  
  
"You know you shouldn't have said that to Mei Lin, right?" Eriol asked, making sure that his friend knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Yeah, now you're going to have some sore arms tomorrow," Syaoran snickered.  
  
"You as well," Eriol added, but Syaoran didn't stop snickering.  
  
"You may believe that, but that's why I have Wei with me," Syaoran smirked when Eriol groan.   
  
Soon Wei came with Syaoran's car. Letting Wei drive them to the mall, Eriol and Syaoran figured that the girls would be at the mall by now with Mei Lin's rush to shop for Sakura. When they got to the mall, one realization came across them. Eriol, Syaoran, and Wei didn't know where to find the girls. They also had no way of contacting them, for neither Mei Lin or Tomoyo had brought their celluar phone or beeper. Groaning in fusteration, Eriol and Syaoran went off to every shoe store they came across, asking if they've seen Mei Lin, Sakura, and Tomoyo.   
  
As the boys were about to give up, they saw Mei Lin, Sakura, and Tomoyo in a shoe store in front of the bench that they were sitting on. Tired to get up, Wei went over to get Mei Lin and the others.  
  
"What, Syaoran?" Mei Lin asked in annoyance.  
  
"Just pick a pair of runners for Sakura and next time you can go and buy her some new ones," Syaoran replied, not wanting to stay in the mall any longer.  
  
"No! You know that I'll be leaving to study aboard soon, so this is my chance for a long time!" Mei Lin complained.  
  
"You're not studying aboard for another four months!" Syaoran pointed out, making Mei Lin pout in anger.  
  
As the two cousins were fighting, Tomoyo was taping it, while Eriol and sitting and enjoying it. Wei was standing behind his master, praying that this agruement will soon be over, while Sakura was standing there, lost.  
  
As the agruement continued, a group of nearby girls stood and gasped when they saw Syaoran. One, couldn't hold in her excitment shouted out, "Oh, my gosh! It's Li Syaoran!" This caught every girl in the mall attendtion and all of them ran up to Syaoran, asking him to be their girlfriend, wife, autograph, etc. In this process, Sakura was pushed away and left to the floor of the pushing and shoving of the fantic girls. Syaoran, who was getting up from his seat, pushed the girls' hands away from him and began to walk away. Eriol, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Wei followed him, trying to get away from the crowd. As they were walking away, all of them had forgotten about Sakura.  
  
Syaoran got to his car and once everyone was in, he sped off home. All of them were happy to be away from the crowd that one simple girl had cause, but they still had forgotten about Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the crowd had died out, Sakura got up from where she was and looked around for Eriol, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Wei, but they were no where to be seen. She then remembered what Syaoran had told her before they had gotten to the park, but Sakura recalled that Syaoran had never told her what to do if any of his rules were broken. Since Sakura was in the way of the shoppers, she moved to an empty area and began to break down and cry. No one seem to notice that Sakura was there, for they wanted to get home before the mall closed. Sakura didn't notice that the lights were beginning to dim and everything was quiet.  
  
~*~  
  
When Syaoran gotten home, he let Wei get back to his work around the house while he and Eriol, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo rest from the short trip to the mall. Yelen came out to see if Syaoran had brought anything for Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, where's Sakura?" Yelen asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Mother? She's right..." Syaoran trailed off, not seeing Sakura around.  
  
"Where is she?" Yelen asked once again, worried.  
  
"Oh no! We must have left her behind at the mall!" Tomoyo exclaimed when she realized what had happened.  
  
"You left her behind?!" Yelen asked through shock. Yelen knew that Syaoran was always responsible, but never in her life have she seen Syaoran being irresponsible.  
  
"Don't worry, Mother. I'll get Wei to retrive her," Syaoran assured his mother, not wanting her to have a heart attack.  
  
"But, Syaoran, that mall closed about fourty minutes ago," Mei Lin said in a quiet voice.  
  
"This can't be happening! If you only taught her today and this wouldn't have happened!" With that, Yelen walked away to her room.  
  
"We better go before the mall manager goes home." Eriol pointed out.  
  
~*~  
  
A sercuity guard was walking when he heard something that sounded like someone was crying. Pointing his flashlight around, he saw a figure near a fake tree. Her knees up to her chin while her arms were wrapped around her legs. Sighing, the sercuity guard walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Miss, the mall is now closed, would you please get up and follow me?" He asked.  
  
Sakura didn't reply or moved.  
  
Sighing, the sercuity guard asked once more, this time shaking Sakura lightly, "Miss, would you please get up and follow me?"   
  
Sakura was about to follow the sercuity guard when she remembered Syaoran's words. Sakura stayed where she was, confused of what to do.  
  
The sercuity guard decided to take Sakura by the arm, for he had enough with her already. He presumed that Sakura didn't steal anything, or she would have been out of the mall when it closed. Believing that it was a relationship thing, the sercuity guard showed Sakura the door and watched her go off of the mall's properity.  
  
Sakura walked off, not sure where she was walking to. As the cool evening brezze blew by, a fear came across Sakura. She was afraid that she didn't have anyone to call family and a place to call home anymore. Believing that, Sakura wandered around, just like she would when she was living on the streets. Sakura soon came across a park that she remembered going to many times before when she didn't have a place to stay for the night. Sitting on the bench, Sakura sliently cried her tears of pain and loneliness.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran and the others were in the manager's office, of the mall, asking him to let them search the mall for Sakura. When the manager refused, this really got to Mei Lin.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?!" Mei Lin exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Tomoyo was video taping her and the manager.  
  
"I mean that you can't go and look for the girl. The mall is closed and it's her own fault for staying behind when it closed," The manager replied cooly, didn't know that he was walking on thin ice with Mei Lin.   
  
"We've already explained to you how she is!" Mei Lin was tempted to knock some sense into this man.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go and look for her. You may look for her in the morning when the mall opens,"   
  
"We're not leaving her all alone here at night! Especially when she has nothing to eat and sleep on!"   
  
"As I stated before, I can't let you go and look for her,"  
  
"Is it that you can't or don't want to?" Syaoran asked, as he had enough of the manager as well.  
  
"It's agasint the mall's policies," The manager quickly said.  
  
"I don't remember reading any policies that said that you can't go and look for a lost family member in a mall!" Mei Lin was ready to get this manager fired.  
  
"Well it is," The manager countered.  
  
"I want to see the proof and if there isn't any, I'm going to get you fired!" Mei Lin threatened.  
  
"Wait just a minute. Who do you think you are? Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to call the police now. You're trespassing on my properity after mall hours,"  
  
"Fine! Go right ahead! After all, you're going to get fired anyways!" Mei Lin huffed.  
  
When the manager finished calling the police, he knew that these kids were going to be out of his way and he'll be able to go come soon.  
  
"Well, you can just sit down and wait for the police to come." The manager said, smiling.  
  
"Whatever," Mei Lin huffed.  
  
After a few moments, Syaoran's celluar phone started to ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw that it was his mother.  
  
"Yes, Mother?.....No, we can't find her due to the manager here.....No, he won't let us find her.....He called the police.....You want to talk to him?......I'm not going to hand him my phone!.....Yes Mother, I will.....Don't worry!....Bye," As soon Syaoran hung up, the manager's phone started to ring. The manager narrowed his brows down at Syaoran, in return, Syaoran gave the manager cold glare.  
  
"Hello?....Ah, yes, how are you Mrs. Li?....Your daughter is missing in a mall?....That's a shame, I don't see how I can help though....Your daughter is missing in MY mall?!....My greatest apologies! I'll let them find her, my deepest apologies, Mrs. Li!....Yes, I'll call the police to let them know that it was a mistake!....Yes, Mrs. Li....Have a good night, Mrs. Li." The manager gulped, and gestured his hand to let them find Sakura, but before they could get out the door, a sercuity guard came in.  
  
"Any problems?" The manager asked the sercuity guard.  
  
"I'm here to report that I found a girl, crying, in the mall," The sercuity guard answered, catching Mei Lin's attendtion.  
  
"Where is she?!" Mei Lin demanded.  
  
"Uh...I showed her out, believing that you've gone home, Sir."  
  
"Where did you kick out her?!"  
  
"Uh...The South East door," With that, Mei Lin and the others went off to find Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura? SAKURA!" The cries of Eriol, Mei Lin, Syaoran and Tomoyo echoed throughout the place.  
  
"She's not around here," Eriol stating the ovberuous.  
  
"Where can she be then?" Tomoyo asking worrily.  
  
"Oh! I know! At a park!" Mei Lin exclaimed.  
  
"Why would she be at a park?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I remember when I asked where she've been mostly when she was living on the streets, she mentioned parks. I think there's also a nearby park here too!" Mei Lin explained, running off the find Sakura.  
  
"Mei Lin, wait!" Eriol and Tomoyo choursed, running off the follow Mei Lin, while Syaoran walked back to his car to drive to the park.  
  
~*~  
  
When Eriol, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo found the park, they found Sakura, asleep on a bench. Moments later, Syaoran showed up in his car, blinding everyone with his headlights.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura! Wake up," Mei Lin shook Sakura lightly, but didn't receive a responese from Sakura.  
  
"I think we ought to pick her up and call the doctor when we get back to Syaoran's place," Eriol suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran, you carry her," Mei Lin started, "And besides, it'll look good in front of Auntie."  
  
"I think you should," Eriol urged Syaoran.  
  
"Fine," Syaoran carefully pick up Sakura and placed her in the backseat, while Mei Lin took this chance to drive.   
  
When Syaoran looked up front, he saw that Mei Lin was in the driver's seat and Tomoyo in the passenger side, sighing, he turned to see Eriol on the other side of the car in the backseat. While on the way home, Syaoran noticed that Sakura's face was a bit flushed and that her forehead felt hot. Realizing that Sakura has a fever, Syaoran told Mei Lin to drive quicker.  
  
When they gotten home, Syaoran quickly carried Sakura up to her room. Yelen was relieved that Sakura was home, but concern that she has a high fever. When Syaoran finished carrying Sakura to her room, he took off his sandals and left the room for his mother and the girls.   
  
The doctor came to check on Sakura and told them that she'll be alright and that her fever ought to go down in the morning. When the doctor left, Mei Lin and Tomoyo stayed with Sakura, while Yelen had a talk with Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, I want you to know that what you did today to Sakura was irresponible," Yelen started off.   
  
Syaoran sighed, knowing that this will be a long night. "Yes, Mother. I know,"  
  
"Now, I understand that you want to get away from the girls, but that's no way to ignore your younger sister,"   
  
"Yes, Mother,"  
  
"Now, next time when you have to teach Sakura, teach her. Although it may sound boring to you, she've learnt a lot with Fiemie,"  
  
"I doubt that she would want me near her," Syaoran stated.  
  
"Let her know you. I understand that you're proably still upset about the vase, but let it go,"   
  
"Fine, I'll try,"  
  
"That would be great. You may leave now, Syaoran."  
  
As Syaoran was about to leave, Yelen called her son back, forgetting one more thing.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Syaoran, Churippu's family called today and they're planning to visit us in a couple of months," Yelen said, hoping that would bring joy to Syaoran's heart. 


	5. Sweet Friendship Memories

Sweet Friendship Memories  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who waited patentily and reviewed! Grammar, etc. error might/will be present, due to that I didn't have time to check it over, so please don't tell me that in a review. Thanks! I've raised the rating of this story, for those who didn't notice, for the up coming chapters in the future. Profanity might not be used in the story.  
  
I'll be updating quite normally for a while, that is until school starts once again.   
  
To Mini Sweety: I really don't like it when my readers tell me how I ought to write my story. Right away from the first chapter, you reviewed telling me to update like twice or so a week. Then from the second chapter, you're complaining that I wasn't getting on with the story. Now, from the last review you're complaining that I'm putting "everyday lives", as you call it, as my chapters, WHO GIVES A CARE?! I'm NOT going to make Churippu come with a boyfriend when she visits Syaoran OR am I'm going to make so that Syaoran see right through her. I put what MY likings are into this story. If you don't like where my likings are going with this story, then DON'T READ IT! Telling authors what to write shows that you have no respect, WHAT'S WRONG? NEVER HEARD OF ASKING?! You're one of the last things I need to listen/hear from!   
  
~*~  
  
Deciding to take his mother's words, Syaoran began to let Sakura know him, but had a hard time doing that. Syaoran decided to a deal with Fiemie, he decided that he would teach Sakura twice a week and take her to places four times a month.  
  
"Fiemie, how about it?" Syaoran asked one night after dinner.  
  
Fiemie had to think about this for a while, before answering, "No, how about this instead--you teach Sakura four times a week and take her places eight times a month?" Fiemie asked.  
  
"What? No," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Then you teach her and I'll take her to places?" Fiemie suggested.  
  
"How about the other way around?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then I'll teach her three times a week and take her places four times a month?"  
  
"No. Listen, you know that I'll be moving out in about two more months and you need to earn Sakura's trust fast. Plus, I'll also be busy with all the wedding plans. So, you can teach her and I'll take her to places. After what happened at the mall, I think that she wouldn't want to go anywhere with you," Fiemie stated, making Syaoran think about all of this.  
  
"Then who's going to take her out to places when you move out?" Syaoran asked, feeling that there's a catch to this.  
  
"Me and the others will," Xiefia replied, joining in the conversation.  
  
"For how long?" Syaoran was now sure that there was a catch.  
  
"What do you think?" Xiefia asked, not giving her reply.  
  
"Not for long,"  
  
"If you want to let Sakura know you, Syaoran, then why won't you take her out to places. If you get tired or she doesn't feel safe around you then you can always ask one of your sisters to," Yelen said, as she walked in.  
  
"Mother," Xiefia, Fiemie, and Syaoran greeted.  
  
"Well Syaoran, you better take Mother's advice if you want to let Sakura know you a bit," Xiefia and Fiemie said in union as they started to walk towards their room.  
  
"Wait...Nevermind." Syaoran sighed, wondering how he got into this.  
  
Shaking his head, he bid his mother a goodnight and he went to his room. Once Syaoran was in his room, he lay on his bed, knowing that somehow, later on in the future, he's going to take Sakura out to places. Figuring that Sakura would proably like to learn more than reading and writing, he made a mental note to order some basic math solving booklets.   
  
Deciding to not let this new turn of life get him down, he wondered how Churippu was at the moment and how she looked. Taking a glance at the photograph of him and her, that was by his bed, he figured that Churippu would proably look the same, except for some features, like her hair. Syaoran soon remembered a few conversations that he and Churippu had to know each other more.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Syaoran, what do you think you're going to be when you grow up?" Churippu asked, as she licked her icecream, as it was a hot and sunny day.  
  
"Just like my father!" Syaoran replied, letting Churippu know that he looks up to his father. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Churippu?" Syaoran asked as he took a bite from his chocolate icecream.  
  
"I'm not sure. I want to be many things when I grow up! I can't choose!" Churippu replied, pouting.  
  
Syaoran laughed at her reply. Thinking of a question to ask, he thought of one. "Say Churippu, what do you think you're going to look like when you grow up?"  
  
"Hmm...That's a hard question!" Churippu stopped for a moment to think, as she was thinking she took a bite from her ice cream. "I know! I think that my hair will be longer, way longer! I'm going to be as tall as you and I don't know!" Churippu replied cheerfully.  
  
"You think that you're going to be as tall as me?" Syaoran asked through his laughter.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Churippu pouted. After Syaoran finished laughing, she asked Syaoran the same question, "So Syaoran, what do you think you're going to look like when you grow up?"  
  
"The same, but taller than you," That replied made Churippu pout even more. She hated to be short.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. I think that you're going to be short! After all, I grew half an inch last night! You're still at the same height, so you're going to be short!" Churippu teased.  
  
"I bet not!"  
  
"I think you will!"  
  
"Uh uh!"  
  
"Fine then, you think that way then how about we make a bet? If I'm taller than you when we're 16 then you have to buy something really nice for me. If you're taller than me, I'll buy something nice for you. Deal?" Churippu took out her hand to see if Syaoran would take the bet.  
  
"Deal." Syaoran and Churippu shook hands to seal the deal.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey Churippu, where do you think you're going to live when you grow up?" Syaoran asked, taking a glance at the window to see if the rain has lighten up yet.  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure, proably somewhere nice with all 4 seasons. Something like that," Churippu replied, trying to ignore the fact that they couldn't go out and play on the count of the rain. "Where do you think you're going to live if you can get away from here?" Churippu asked, interested to know.  
  
"Somwhere big and empty, that way no one can bug me. Not a cold place though," Syaoran replied, making Churippu frown.  
  
"Then what about your friends, like me?" Churippu asked, not liking his choice of where to live.  
  
"Well, my family and friends can come and visit," Syaoran said, making Churippu smile.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran smiled, remembering these memories. He had to wonder if Churippu remembered him and remembered the promise that they had made with one another. A light shade of pink shown up on Syaoran's face when he thought of the promise that they made with one another. Although Churippu was his best friend and all, Syaoran couldn't help but to believe that she was hidding something or not telling him something. Back then, he thought that it was nothing, but now, since he grown up, he knew that it must to something to do with the fact that Churippu had to move. Syaoran thought back to the day when Churippu had to leave at the airport.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
His parents and sisters were hugging Churippu's parents and saying their goodbyes, wishes, and visiting statements. Syaoran and Churippu were left to the side. Syaoran still didn't know why Churippu had to leave.  
  
"Churippu, why do you have to move? Don't you like it here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I do like it here, but dad's boss made us move. I wish that I didn't have to move though," Churippu replied sadly.  
  
"Where are you moving to?" Syaoran wanted to know where his best friend will be and how she'll feel about her new home.  
  
"Back home in Japan. Don't worry though, I have many friends back there, I won't get lonely," Churippu replied, seeing Syaoran's concern about her.  
  
"That's good to hear," Syaoran felt sad, thinking that his best friend will forget about him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll always be friends forever and I won't forget you!" Churippu assured Syaoran, giving him a big, cheerful smile.  
  
"Are you sure? People can forget easily.  
  
"Not for me!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Okay then, I believe you," Syaoran said, not sure what else to say and do.  
  
"You should come and visit me sometime! That way I can show you around, just like you did when I was here!" Churippu suggested, making Syaoran smile.  
  
"I would like that, but I'm not sure if I'm allow though. Dad and Mom is really busy..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't be so negative!" Churippu pouted.  
  
"I'll try,"  
  
"Churippu, honey, quickly say your goodbye to Syaoran, we have ten more minutes before we leave," Churippu's mother said.  
  
"Alright, Mommy," Churippu said.  
  
"Umm...Here, Syaoran. I made this for you," Churippu handed Syaoran a bracelet. Syaoran looked confused by this.  
  
"But, boys don't wear bracelets," Syaoran said slowly, not wanting to hurt Churippu's feelings.  
  
"You don't have to wear it. It's called a friendship bracelet. You can keep it on you or put it in a speical place," Churippu explained.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran took the bracelet and looked at the design that was weaved on there.  
  
"This way, when we meet up with one another and don't know who each other are, we can see the bracelets and know! See? I have one too! It's the same one that I made for you!" Churippu held up her left hand to show Syaoran the friendship bracelet that dangled from her wrist.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Churippu, quickly say your goodbye, you have five minutes left," Churippu's mother informed.  
  
"You're leaving soon," Syaoran looked towards the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back and visit," Churippu said happily.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran had a gleam of happiness in his eyes.  
  
Churippu nod her head in responese.  
  
"Say Syaoran, do you remember when I asked you what kind of a girl that you think you're going to marry?" Syaoran nodded his head, "Well, if you don't find her, just to let you know, I'll always be there for you," Churippu slowly and shyly said.  
  
"And if you don't find your guy, I'll be there for you!" Syaoran said, wanting Churippu to know that he cares for her as well.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
The two friends pinky squared and drew into a hug. Churippu emotionaly said her goodbye to Syaoran, while Syaoran said his goodbye to Churippu without tears, unlike her. Heading towards the gates, Churippu all of a sudden shouted, " I'll never forget you, Syaoran!"  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran sighed at the memory. He had purposely turned down girls, not just because they wanted him for his looks and money, but for Churippu. Although he never had given other girls a chance, he knew somewhere in his heart that Churippu was special and that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.   
  
During Churippu's stay, she had taught him many things. Forgive the person if you know the person didn't really mean it or it was an accident, those words rang through Syaoran's mind. Although he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't forgive anyone that had lost a special memory of his, Churippu's words made him think otherwise. Second chance is more than forgiving, it can be a sign that you can start all over, another statement that Churippu had said once to Syaoran. Making up his mind, Syaoran decided to forgive Sakura and give her a second chance.  
  
Before going to sleep, Syaoran took a glance at the photograpgh and smiled. When he glance at the photograph, instead of seeing Churippu, he saw Sakura. He then noticed how much Sakura and Churippu looked alike. Their eyes, hair, facial features, etc. A thought went through Syaoran's mind.  
  
"No...You're just seeing things," Syaoran told himself. Not wanting to believe the thought that crossed.  
  
Shaking the thought out of his head, Syaoran went off to sleep. Visions of him and Churippu filled his mind.   
  
The next day, Syaoran came down for breakfast and was surprised to see Mei Lin there at the table.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Boy, the least you could have said was 'good morning' like many people. I'm for Sakura's sake. I don't want her to be alone with you, not after the mall incident," Mei Lin replied, smiling as she bit into an apple.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran sat down into a chair and started to eat his breakfast. It was a mystery to how his sisters' network of information worked. Syaoran looked around the table and was surprised that Sakura wasn't at his mother's side, eating. Figuring that she must have slept in, Syaoran continued eating his breakfast.  
  
"Syaoran when you're done, could you go and wake up Sakura and tell her that it's time for breakfast?" His mother asked.  
  
"I'll go. Don't worry, Aunt Yelen," Mei Lin offered. Before Yelen could say anything, Mei Lin was on her way to Sakura's room.  
  
Syaoran was almost done his breakfast when he noticed that it has been nearly ten minutes and Mei Lin and Sakura haven't come down yet. Thinking that Mei Lin is proably talking to her, Syaoran finished his breakfast. Once Syaoran was finished and was about to get up, Mei Lin and Sakura came down. Mei Lin sat back down where she sat before, while Sakura took the seat between Yelen and Mei Lin.  
  
"Sakura, Fiemie won't be teaching you anymore," Yelen said slowly.  
  
Sakura turned her head to face her mother with a flick of confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran will be teaching you now. Mei Lin is here to help," Yelen explained, hoping that Sakura understood.  
  
Sakura slowly let the words sink into her mind. One understood, Sakura slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Is that alright with you?" Yelen asked, wanting to make sure that Sakura was comfortable with the fact that Syaoran was going to teach her.  
  
Sakura nodded her head, although she wasn't clear by what her mother had just asked her.  
  
"That's great!" Syaoran sisters exclaimed, frightening Sakura.  
  
As this was going on, a thought came over Mei Lin's mind.   
  
"Syaoran, what time are you going to teach Sakura?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Early morning to mid afternoon," Syaoran replied, knowing that Mei Lin has something up her sleave, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering, that's all. Nothing much," Mei Lin replied sweetly.  
  
"Fine then," Syaoran got up from his seat and started to walk out the door. Before he did, he call out, "Sakura, when you're finished with your breakfast and all, go to the foyer with all your books."  
  
Once Sakura finished eating, she and Mei Lin went to the foyer with all the books that Fiemie had brought/ordered for her. When the two stepped into the foyer, they saw Syaoran on the phone talking about something. When he was done, he pointed to the small desk, where he would teach Sakura from. Slowly, Sakura went over to the desk and sat in it.  
  
For the morning, Syaoran taught Sakura. There were a few times where he had frighten Sakura badly that Mei Lin had to take over for a while.  
  
"Okay Sakura, do you know what's this word?" Mei Lin asked, pointing to a word from one of her story books.  
  
Sakura shook her head in response.  
  
"Alright then, let's sound it out first to see if you know the meaning by saying it," Mei Lin suggested.   
  
As Mei Lin was teaching Sakura, Syaoran sighed. He had a short temper with these kinds of things. People don't learn at the same rate as other people, Chuirppu's words rang in his mind. Taking a glance at the time, he saw that he had a few more hours to go before he and Mei Lin could stop teaching Sakura for the day. Taking a deep breath, he remember a time when he and Churippu went to a school for the first time, since they were home-schooled.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Syaoran, Churippu, hold onto my hand when we get to the school, alright?" Xiefia said.  
  
Little Syaoran and Churippu nodded their heads and held Xiefia's hands as she lead the way to the nearby school.  
  
Syaoran haven't been in a school for his entire life and this would be his first time going into on. Churippu, on the other hand, had been a school a few times to see her friends. Syaoran had to wonder what the school look liked from the inside; he had seen the outside, but not the inside.  
  
"Churippu, do you know what the school looks like from the inside?" Syaoran asked, voicing the question that has been asked over and over in his mind.  
  
"Yep! It's almost like a house, but with A LOT of rooms! Each room is different for different classes and grade. There's a Art Room where you can paint and draw, a gym, a place to eat, a place to go when you are in trouble, and a place where you can go if you're sick!" Churippu replied cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds fun," Syaoran said.  
  
"But it's not. My friends told me that you have to do work and you can't play all day. The food there is yucky, so they bring their own. You can't do whatever you want, you have to listen to the teacher," Churippu informed, frowning.  
  
"Churippu, don't make it sound so bad, because I think you're scaring Syaoran," Xiefia said, laughing a bit.  
  
"But it is! Well, at least from what I heard," Churippu pouted.  
  
"One-san, I don't want to and see the school now. Can we go to the park and play instead?" Syaoran asked, not wanting to see the school.  
  
"See, Churippu? You made Syaoran scared now," Xiefia smiled.  
  
"But, he wanted to see the school. Not me. I just wanted to come along so when after we go and see the school, we can go and play! It's not my fault that he's scared. " Churippu said, pouting.  
  
"Hey! I'm not scared!" Syaoran said in denial.  
  
"Alright you two. I don't want a agruement to start now," Xiefia said, preventing a agruement from starting.  
  
Syaoran and Churippu quietly nodded their heads when stayed that way until they got to the school.  
  
Once they got to the school, Xiefia went into the office to tell the school that they were visiting. Xiefia showed Syaoran and Churippu around the school. Syaoran saw that the students indeed had to work and if they didn't they were yelled at. He was thankful that he didn't have to go to school. Xiefia took the two to the lunch room and it reminded Syaoran of a army base where they had to eat. Not liking what he saw, he asked Xiefia if they could go.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! SYAORAN!" Mei Lin snapped her fingers in front of Syaoran's face.  
  
"Huh? What Mei Lin?" Syaoran asked, coming back to reality.  
  
"I asked you if you want to try teaching Sakura again, but you were daydreaming," Mei Lin explained.  
  
"Sorry." Syaoran got out of his chair and slowly went over to Sakura, not wanting to scare her.   
  
It took a while for Syaoran to gain Sakura's trust once again. Deciding that writing would be better off to teach to Sakura than reading, he choose to test Sakura at her spelling level. Giving her easy words, such as two-letters and three-letters words.  
  
"Alright Sakura, can you spell CAT?" Syaoran asked, going down his list. If he known that this was much easier, he would have taught her this in the morning and prehaphs avoided Sakura's frightness of him.  
  
Giving Sakura some time, Sakura sounded out the word and slowly wrote it down. Mei Lin checked it over and gave Sakura a smile. Sakura was so proud of herself that she didn't care if she misspelt other words that Syaoran had given her.  
  
Time passed and Sakura's spelling had impoved. During the last hours of the teaching, Yelen and Syaoran's sisters went into the foyer to see how things were going. They had heard yelling from Mei Lin and Syaoran earlier, but now there wasn't any. When Yelen saw that Sakura and Syaoran were getting along, she knew that this was how a family ought to be for Sakura. Happy, secure, and loving.  
  
~*~  
  
During the evening, Sakura was given her medication and droze off to sleep. Planning what he would teach Sakura the next day, he was intruppeted when his mother came in with a phone call for him.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran asked, uncertain who the caller was.  
  
"Syaoran? It's me, Churippu!" The other side of phone replied. 


	6. When Things Goes Wrong Part I

When Things Goes Wrong (Part One)  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! ^o^ Grammar and will/might be present, since it's summer here and I've been lazy to check things over. Well, grammar and all have always been present in my story, but these few future chapters will have more of them than usual. I was tempted to leave a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, but I didn't. I was planning to put up a long chapter, but thought that that would take me while to update, so I made two parts to it. Have fun reading!  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran was shocked. He couldn't believe that Churippu had called him. He couldn't recognized the voice when he first heard it. All of this was going on too fast.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran, are you there?" Churippu asked, since Syaoran didn't reply.  
  
Snapping out of his daze, Syaoran picked the phone, which he had dropped, and said, "Yes, sorry about that,"  
  
"It's alright. You didn't mean to do it," Churippu said as she forgave him. "So, how are you?" Churippu asked.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"That's good to hear. I don't want to come over if you're all grumpy and all!" Churippu joked, causing Syaoran to smile.  
  
"Anyways, what about you?"  
  
"Really good! I'm having so much fun here, back home!" Churippu replied with happiness. Changing the subject, Churippu asked Syaoran, "So, I heard from your mother that you got a new little sister,"   
  
"Yeah," Syaoran sighed, not wanting to talk about this.  
  
"What's wrong? Is she treating you bad or anything?" Churippu asked as she voiced her concerns, "You can tell me."  
  
"Well, she's an orphan with amnesia. She's different..."  
  
Talking about Sakura to Churippu seem to relive him of his stress and problems. It seemed that Churippu knew what Syaoran was talking about and that was what Syaoran needed. Someone who understood his problems and knew how to make him feel better of it. Normally Syaoran would keep all his problems and all inside of him, not letting anyone know about them until he feel that he had someone to talk to about them. It was always Churippu that he talked to about his problems.  
  
Spending the night catching up on things, Syaoran felt that Churippu was right next to him, but he couldn't see her.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I've got a few questions that I've been meaning to ask of you," Churippu said, after the subject of "family life" has been talked over with.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Syaoran asked, curious to what Churippu had to ask him.  
  
"Well, you know Sakura, right? Well, can you tell me what she looks like?" The question surprised Syaoran. Normally, Churippu wouldn't asked him this kind of a question.  
  
"Well, she've got light brown hair that's a bit short. Bright green eyes, like yours. Why?" Syaoran asked after he described what Sakura looked like.  
  
"I was just wondering. A lot of girls have gone missing for the last few years, so yeah," Churippu replied, bringing a smile onto Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran knew that Churippu had always put others first than her and this was one of the qualities that Syaoran loved about Churippu. "Alright, is that all?"  
  
"No! I said 'I've got a FEW QUESTIONS' that I wanted to ask you," Syaoran had a laugh at the way that Churippu had replied. It was like a son replying to his mother when she asked him if he wanted a pair of pink underwear. "What's so funny, Syaoran?" Churippu asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just go on with your questions," Syaoran replied when he regain control of his laughter.  
  
The two talked until Churippu had to go. Before hanging up, Syaoran asked Churippu a question that he have been wanting to ask for a while.  
  
"Say Churippu, d-d-do you got...Umm...S-S-Someone t-that you've g-g-got your h-heart s-s-set on?" Syaoran asked, stuttering.  
  
"Yes," Churippu flushed, knowing why Syaoran was asking her this question.  
  
"Umm...Do I know him?" Syaoran asked, knowing that his worst nightmares will soon come once he goes to bed.  
  
"Silly! Yes, you do. You know him very well! Look in the photos that your family took of me and you'll see him or you can look in a reflection!" Churippu answered, not wanting say out who her heart was set on to Syaoran.  
  
"O-Kay,"  
  
"Listen Syaoran, I've got to go. I wish I could talk to you longer, but I've got to go. I'll see you in a few months, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks for helping me out tonight Churippu. I really mean it. Thanks," Syaoran thanked, glad that he had someone like Churippu in his life.  
  
"No problem! Well, bye bye," Churippu bid.  
  
"Bye." Syaoran forced out, bidding Churippu good bye.  
  
A last "bye" was said by Churippu and then a tone was heard. Turning off the phone, Syaoran lay on his bed, thinking about the last few hours that he had spent with Churippu. Taking a look at the time before going off to sleep, Syaoran groan. He knew that it was impossible for him to teach Sakura in the morning. Making a mental to himself, Syaoran decided to give Sakura one or two days off from learning. Although he was using this as an excuse for not teaching her, he wanted a few days off from teaching her.   
  
Drifting off to sleep, all that filled Syaoran's mind was Churippu. He knew who Churippu was talking about when he asked if she have got someone her heart has set on. Syaoran couldn't figure out why she didn't just say the name. Women, you'll never understand them, was Syaoran's last thought before going off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Mei Lin came over once again to help out Sakura. She and the rest of the Li family was down, except for Syaoran. Before Mei Lin could open her mouth to ask why Syaoran wasn't down yet, Yelen answered it.  
  
"Sakura, you won't be learning today from Syaoran. Mei Lin may teach you if she wants. Syaoran stayed up quite late last night," Yelen said.  
  
Sakura nodded her head, while Mei Lin was curious to why her cousin was up late.  
  
"Aunt Yelen, how come Syaoran was up late last night?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Do you remember Churippu?"   
  
Mei Lin had to think back, knowing that she've heard the name somewhere. A girl with honey brown hair and bright emerald, green eyes came into Mei Lin's mind. Mei Lin nodded her head when she remembered Churippu.   
  
"Well, she phoned last night and she and Syaoran conversed," Yelen explained.  
  
"Really? I haven't heard from her in a long time!" Mei Lin couldn't keep her happiness inside. From a very young age, she and Churippu had been the greatest of friends, but Churippu and Syaoran was even greater. From then, Mei Lin knew that Syaoran and Churippu ought to be together, and she still does.  
  
"Well, she's coming over here for a visit in a few months," Yelen said, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Really? Oh, this IS great!" Mei Lin exclaimed.  
  
While all of this was going on, Sakura was quite confused. Someone deep in her heart and mind, she knew that she've heard the name Churippu somewhere.   
  
It took a while for Mei Lin to calm down, but she couldn't help but to know that one of her best friend was coming for a visit.   
  
When breakfast was done and Syaoran haven't woke up yet, Mei Lin decided to teach Sakura, keeping in mind to make Syaoran owe her back for this. Lessons passed and Mei Lin saw that Sakura was getting on to the lessons quite rapidly. Feeling proud of herself, Mei Lin wanted to see if Sakura could do something more 'advance', like writing a short story from the words that she, Fiemie, and Syaoran had taught her. It took a while for Sakura to write a short story, but Mei Lin felt that it was worth it. Reading over the story, Mei Lin was surprised that Sakura knew some proper grammar. She recalled that Fiemie hadn't taught Sakura any grammar, nor did she and Syaoran, so this was quite a surprise.   
  
Sakura had written a story about a cat and a dog. Although the story didn't make that much sense, due to the fact that Sakura haven't learnt how to spell many of the words that would have been used in this story.  
  
"This is really good, Sakura! I'm proud of you!" Mei Lin exclaimed, making Sakura smile.  
  
Seeing that it was nearly lunch time, Mei Lin ended the teaching for the day and she and Sakura went off to eat their lunch. When the two got to the table, there was still no signs of Syaoran waking up from his slumber.  
  
"Well Mei Lin, Syaoran haven't woken up yet and you've finished teaching Sakura for the day. What are you going to do next?" Fuutie inquired as everyone, but Syaoran, sat down for their lunch.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. The weather been quite nice and warm these past few days and well, I thought how about swimming?" Mei Lin replied, "If it's alright with you Aunt Yelen," Mei Lin added as she asked for permission.  
  
"Well, that's quite a good idea Mei Lin. No one has to errands to run, so I'll have to pool filled," Yelen said, giving permission.  
  
"That's great! Thank you, Aunt Yelen!" Mei Lin thanked as she went on about her lunch.  
  
As all of that was going on, Sakura felt left out. No one asked if she knew what certain things were or if she wanted to do anything. Didn't Mei Lin told her that a family should bring happiness and joy to one's heart? If that was the case, Sakura didn't feel any happiness or joy. All she felt was loneliness. Finishing up her lunch, Sakura was the last one to leave the table. Leaving her plate at the table, Sakura slowly walked up to her room. Once in her room, Sakura closed the door and went over to her bed. Covering herself in pillows and the blanket, Sakura slowly let her tears of pain flow out. Soon Sakura cried herself to sleep.  
  
As Sakura was sleeping, bits and pieces of memories, that was still foggy inside Sakura's mind, flow through.  
  
~*~Flashback Dream~*~  
  
Groaning, Sakura slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the radiant light that shone above her. Getting up, she looked around only to see that she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" A voice asked, scaring Sakura out of her wits.  
  
"W-W-Who are you and w-w-where am I?" Sakura asked, not answering the woman's question.  
  
"I'm the one who owns this orphanage," The woman answered, "Miss, may I ask who you are?"  
  
"I-I'm....I don't know..." Shock went through Sakura and the woman.  
  
"Do you remember anything, Miss?" The woman asked, hoping that she may help Sakura out with her problem.  
  
Sakura searched her memory for anything useful, but couldn't find anything but the name Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and replied, "Sakura,"  
  
The woman sighed. Although she had run in into these problems before, she couldn't stand it. Getting up, the woman asked Sakura to follow her, as she had made a choice for Sakura to stay believing that her parents are looking for her.   
  
~*~End of Flashback Dream~*~  
  
Sakura stayed at the orphanage for nearly a year. There, she had made some friends, but they all left her when they were adopted or found by parents. Slowly, Sakura was the last orphan to stay at the orphanage. Sakura remembered the day when she went out and came back to the orphanage to find it gone.  
  
~*~Flashback Dream~*~  
  
"Sakura, can you please run to the corner store and pick up some things?" The woman, who found Sakura, asked, holding out a list.  
  
Sakura looked up from her coloring and nodded her head as she stood up and went to retrieve her jacket. When Sakura came back, the woman handed her the list and some bills.  
  
"When you finish getting everything, ask for the store manager and give him this. He'll understand," The woman explained as she pointed to the bills.  
  
Sakura walked towards to the corner store. Once she was there, she went up to the counter and gave the girl, who was behind the counter, the list. The girl told Sakura to wait while she went to the back to retrieve the stuff that's on the list. Soon the girl came back with some clothing and all. The girl placed the items into a bag and gave the bag to Sakura.   
  
Sakura then remembered that she had to give the bills to the manager. Sakura politely asked the girl if she could see the manager so she could give the bills to him. The girl sighed and picked the telephone and called the manager. Shortly after the girl hung up, the manager came. Sakura respectfully greeted the manager and gave him the bills. The manager looked a bit confused for a second but soon understood. Sakura then respectfully and politely said goodbye and left the store.   
  
As Sakura was walking back to the orphanage, she saw dust rising up from where the orphanage ought to be. Running, Sakura soon came into view to see that more than half of the orphanage was gone. Not believing what she saw, Sakura cried, unaware of a falling tree that was about to hit her.  
  
~*~End of Flashback Dream~*~  
  
Sakura was still sleeping when Mei Lin came up to see what Sakura was doing. Mei Lin had dashed back to her home to retrieve her bathing suit so she could go swimming. When she came back and went to the kitchen to see if Sakura was there, all she met up with was a sleepy Syaoran eating slowly. Informing Syaoran that his mother had filled the outdoor pool, Syaoran groan, not wanting to go swimming. Mei Lin frowned but didn't say anything.   
  
"Gee...What is this? Today is strange a bit. When Sakura is awake, Syaoran is sleeping. When Syaoran is awake, Sakura is sleeping," Mei Lin sighed, deciding to wake up Sakura so that she won't have to stay up late trying to get back to sleep.  
  
Mei Lin gently shook Sakura awake. Sakura was a bit confused at first when she woke up, (not remembering the memories that flowed through when she went to sleep) but Mei Lin told her that she just took a little nap.  
  
"Umm...Mei Lin, what is 'nap'?" Sakura asked.  
  
Mei Lin had to wonder why Sakura haven't learnt what nap was, since it was an easy word. "Nap is like when you go to sleep at night, but you only go to sleep during the day for a little bit," Mei Lin explained.  
  
Sakura nodded her head when she understood it. Slowly, Sakura got up and went to wash up. Mei Lin had to wonder if Sakura knew how to swim. She she doesn't, then she was going to get Syaoran to teach her.  
  
When Sakura came out, Mei Lin told her that they were going to go swimming. When Mei Lin asked if Sakura knew how to swim, Sakura didn't know what the word 'swim' meant. Sighing, Mei Lin told Sakura that she'll see. Before Mei Lin brought Sakura out, Mei Lin went into the washroom to change into her bathing suit. Sakura was confused to why Mei Lin had to do that, but Mei Lin told Sakura that there was a special kind of clothing for swimming that they had/can wear. Mei Lin then brought Sakura out to the pool and jumped into the pool and showed Sakura what swimming was. Sakura shook her head, saying that she never saw it before. Before Mei Lin could get out of the pool, Xiefia came out, showing Sakura and Mei Lin a swim suit that she and her sisters had brought for Sakura a few moments ago. Xiefia told Sakura to go and change into the swim suit that she had brought for her.   
  
As Sakura was going in, Syaoran came out. Syaoran's sisters was believing that he was going swimming, but all he did was that he went over to speak with his mother. When he was done, Mei Lin decided to ask him to teach Sakura.  
  
"No," Was Syaoran's replied.  
  
"Come on! You OWE me!" Mei Lin wined a bit.  
  
"What do I owe you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I taught Sakura this morning while you were sleeping. She knows how to periods, commas, and a question mark really well now!" Mei Lin replied, getting ready to splash her cousin if she had to.  
  
Syaoran gave Mei Lin a look that said you-think-I'm-going-to-fall-for-that?.  
  
Mei Lin huffed and told him that there was proof. Syaoran ignore his cousin and started to walk back in, but before he could get half way, a splash of freezing cold water covered him, making him wet from head to toe. Syaoran glowered at Mei Lin, but all she did was turned her head tot he side and huffed. Syaoran was going to just ignore her, when Churippu's words came back to him. Knowing that Mei Lin wouldn't expect him get in, Syaoran went in and got changed.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sakura came out, all of Syaoran's sisters were crying out "Kawaii!" Sakura didn't know what to do, but Mei Lin went out ot the pool and showed Sakura how to get. When Sakura placed a foot in the water, she took it back out, saying that it was cold.   
  
While Mei Lin and Syaoran's sisters tried to get Sakura in the pool, they didn't see that Syaoran had came out and went into the pool. Deciding that now was the best was the best time to get back at his sisters and Mei Lin, Syaoran called out, making them turn around and was surprised to see Syaoran. Without any warning, Syaroan created a huge splash, making them hold out their arms so that the impact of the splash won't get their face. All of a sudden, there was a water fight going on. It was Syaoran against his sisters and Mei Lin.  
  
Sakura walked off to the side, so that she wouldn't get splashed, and watched the fight. Once the fight was over, Mei Lin pointed to Sakura and told Syaoran, once again, that he had to owe her. Sighing, he gave in. Syaoran called Sakura to get into the water, but Sakura refused, afraid that Syaoran would splash at her. By Syaoran's third try to get Sakura into the water, Syaoran gave up and dunk underwater. Sakura then was confused to how Syaoran had disappear. Sakura blinked several times to see if she was seeing things, but she wasn't. All of a sudden, Sakura felt herself being lifted and carried towards the pool. Looking down, Sakura saw that it was Syaoran, she had no clue to what he was going to do. Fear was written all over her face. All of a sudden, Sakura felt herself being thrown into the pool.   
  
Things then went too fast. One moment Sakura was underwater gasping for air and the next moment her head was out of the water, taking deep breaths of air. Soon Sakura felt her head entering the water once again, but didn't, instead she felt herself being dragged.  
  
Syaoran saw that Sakura was too short to stand and keep her head out of the water, so he pulled her near the shallow end. From there, Syaoran started to teach Sakura how to float. 


	7. When Things Goes Wrong Part II

When Things Goes Wrong (Part Two)  
  
A/N: First off, I want to say that I'm extremely sorry. I know that in my last author's note said that I'll be updating regularly, but I never knew that I was going head off in depression. For the last past weeks, I've been thinking about committing suicide, seeing the world in a different view (a really ugly view, if I may add), and withdrawn myself from my family and friends. The next few chapters won't be posted regularly and may not be in the best quality of work, because I'm still in depression and recovering. I'm sorry for this, but it can't be helped. My next chapter will probably be posted in a month or so. Depression isn't my only problem at the moment. I'm sorry for this and for the shortness of the chapter.  
  
About the medical facts and all, I made the whole thing up.  
  
Note to Emerald Wolf1: First off, I want to say sorry, I couldn't e-mail you my answer (for some reason my e-mail account won't let me e-mail it to you...). The question that you asked me, well this is my answer(without giving away the story): you're on the correct path.  
  
~*~  
  
Mei Lin was watching Sakura and Syaoran from the deep end of the pool. This is how it should be for Sakura, Mei Lin thought. A brotherly and sister love. It seem to everyone that Syaoran had finally forgiven Sakura for breaking the vase. The two seemed to be having a fun time together. Sakura wasn't intimidated of Syaoran as much she was before. Syaoran's second chance on Sakura seem to be working. They were getting along with one another quite well. Mei Lin hoped that this won't come to an end so soon. Deciding to see how Sakura was really doing, Mei Lin swam over to the two.  
  
Sakura was doing a back float when she felt something moving along her legs. Frighten, Sakura lost control of her float. Syaoran calmed Sakura down, when Mei Lin popped her head from the water.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you," Mei Lin apologized.  
  
It took a while for Sakura to be calm and not frighten by the water. Mei Lin apologized once more, figuring that Sakura haven't heard her the first time. Sakura nodded her head in forgiving when she heard Mei Lin. Mei Lin smiled when she saw Sakura nod her head.   
  
"Sakura, do you want to continue swimming or do you want to get up?" Mei Lin asked, not sure if Sakura still wanted to float around.  
  
"Up," Sakura replied quietly.  
  
"Alright then. Syaoran, why won't you help her? I still want to stay," Mei Lin suggested, making Syaoran glower at her. Mei Lin then gave Syaoran a look that said you-owe-me!  
  
Sighing, Syaoran pointed to the stairs at the end of the pool. Sakura slowly made her way there. Syaoran went up first, then helped his sister. Once out of the pool, the two were shivering as the light breeze blew by, causing them to shiver. Syaoran handed Sakura a towel to dry off and to keep warm. He then led Sakura inside, but before he could, Sakura slipped upon a rock and fell, hitting her head in the process.  
  
Everyone saw what had happened and immediately rushed over to see if Sakura was alright. When Yelen came over to see if Sakura was alright, she lifted Sakura's head and saw a puddle of crimson, red blood where her head had been. Yelen then removed her hand from the back of Sakura's head and saw that her hand was covered in blood. Everyone saw the blood and gasped. Everyone was in shock that they had forgotten call for an ambulance. When Yelen came out of her stupor, she ordered Wei to get an ambulance to come over.  
  
As the Li family was impatiently waiting for the arrival of the ambulance, Mei Lin dashed into the house to grab some blankets to keep Sakura warm, while Xiefia and her sisters took out their first aid kit and tried to stop the bleeding. Syaoran and Yelen tried their best to keep Sakura awake. It seem like an eternity for the ambulance to arrive.   
  
"Sakura, you have to stay awake. If you fall asleep, that's not good for you. Just try to stay awake for a few more moments," Yelen told Sakura, shaking her shoulders a bit to keep her awake.  
  
"Sakura, if you stay awake now, we'll let you sleep all you want later on," Syaoran bribed, hoping that Sakura would take it.  
  
"I-I'm scared," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Everything will be alright, " Yelen kissed Sakura's forehead as a sign of assurance.  
  
As Syaoran and Yelen continued to keep Sakura from going into unconsciousness, the paramedics came and brought a stretcher along with them. Yelen went along with Sakura (for she wasn't in her swimsuit and she was the mother of Sakura), while Syaoran and the others drove after. Before they drove to the hospital, they went inside to quickly change out of their swimwear into something more appropriate. After they finished changing, Mei Lin took some changing clothes for Sakura. She had a feeling that Sakura wouldn't like the hospital clothing. Xiefia then speeded off to the university hospital, trying to get there as fast as she was allowed within the city speeding limits.   
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed and the Li family was waiting outside the operating room. Forms had been signed and filled out long ago. Syaoran couldn't help but to keep checking his watch to see long has passed since he checked last. Mei Lin was creating a runt in the floor by pacing back and forth. Syaoran's mother and sisters were sitting next to him, silently praying that Sakura would be alright. Syaoran took a glance at his watch once again and saw that only a few minutes had passed since he last checked on it.  
  
After hours of anticipation, the doctors finally came out of the operating room. The doctor nearly had a heart-attack when Mei Lin jumped on him and started to demand answers to her questions.  
  
"How is she?! Will she be the same?!" Mei Lin demanded.  
  
"Mei Lin, clam down and let the doctor talk," Syaoran said as he held a firm grip on Mei Lin so she won't jump on the doctor again.  
  
"Well, aside from losing a lot of blood, she's fine. We moved her into a private room," The doctor replied. There was something in his voice that no one liked. It was as if he was hiding something from them.  
  
"Can we go and see her?" Fuutie asked, anxious to see her little sister.  
  
"Yes, I'll have a nurse take you there," The doctor replied as he got a nurse to take them there.   
  
Before following the nurse, the doctor asked Yelen if he could talk to her in private. It was then that they knew something was wrong. When they entered Sakura's room, they saw that her head was wrapped around in bandages and that she was sleeping. A pouch of blood was hanging slightly above of Sakura's injured head, giving her blood from the loss that she had received back home. Wires from machines were hooked up to her. No one could make a sound. The only sound that was heard were the beeps from the heart monitors.   
  
Mei Lin shivered. She couldn't stand the sight that was in front of her. Quietly, everyone took a seat on the chairs that was provided.  
  
~*~  
  
The doctor hate breaking news to families, but it was part of his job.   
  
"About your daughter's conditions. Would you like to hear the good news or the bad news first?" The doctor asked.  
  
Yelen thought about this and decided that taking the bad news first and then hearing the good news would be best. "The bad news first," Yelen replied.  
  
"Well, although we have stopped the bleeding and given her blood from the loss, it's most likely that she wouldn't be the same. She may be mentally disabled," The doctor started, closing his eyes as he said this.   
  
Yelen was in shock. She didn't know how to react to this.  
  
"Another thing is that your daughter slipped into a coma. I don't know how long it will be before she wakes up from it. Most patients that I've seen, with this kind of problems, wakes up within two to three months, on a average," The doctor continued.  
  
Yelen knew that her family wouldn't take this quite well. Mei Lin the most. She knew that her daughters would stay by their sister side until she wakes, but she didn't know about Syaoran. She had thought that everything was going well when Syaoran had decided to give Sakura a second chance.  
  
"The good news is that the impact that was created when she fell onto the fall was hard, hard enough to create brain damages," The doctor started.  
  
Yelen couldn't believe her ears. She had thought that this was the good news, not bad.  
  
"Luckily, from your daughter's medical history, the impact hit the part of the brain the amnesia is caused," The doctor continued, "Therefore, your daughter may recall some of her memories."  
  
Yelen was happy with the fact that Sakura had a chance of remembering her past, but was disappointed with the fact that she could be mental disabled.   
  
"Is that all?" Yelen asked, wanting to know if there was anything else.  
  
"Yes, for now," The doctor replied.   
  
Yelen got up from her seat and went to where Sakura was. Once she entered the room, everyone wanted to know what the doctor had told her. Slowly, Yelen told them what the doctor had said. Once she was done, everyone was taken back. Mei Lin swore to herself that when she sees the doctor, she would have his head for lying to her.   
  
"Auntie Yelen, can I stay with Sakura for the night?" Mei Lin asked, wanting to be there when Sakura wakes from her coma.  
  
"Yes, as long it's alright with your parents, Mei Lin," Yelen replied.  
  
Hours had passed and Wei had came over to give Yelen, Xiefia, and Mei Lin their things that they would need for a over night stay. The rest went back home.  
  
Once home, Syaoran went up to his room to think about what had happened. Just when Syaoran gave Sakura a second chance, a huge incident happens. He knew that fate could be cruel, but never this cruel. He felt sorry for Sakura. Just when she feels safe and all, this happens to her. Picking up the photograph of him and Churripu, he asked quietly, "What am I'm going to do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed and soon it became weeks. Weeks passed and soon it became a month. Syaoran had visited many times with Eriol and Tomoyo. Mei Lin had called the two the night of the incident and told them what had happened. Tomoyo had decided that she would keep a video diary for Sakura, so when she wakes up, she would know what had happened while she was in her coma.   
  
Syaoran felt that things were like they were before Sakura showed up in his life, except that he's visiting the hospital every now and then.  
  
During one time at his visit, Mei Lin wondered what's going through Sakura's mind at the moment, making them (Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo) wonder as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside of Sakura's mind, she felt lonely. She could hear voices, but she couldn't see them. Everything was pitch black. Quietly, Sakura sat down and brought her knees up to her chin and cried. Sakura doesn't know how long she's been crying for, but a giggle brought her out of it. Looking up, Sakura saw that she doesn't in the dark anymore. Looking around, she saw that she was in a park.   
  
"Sakura, do you want to go on the swings?" A deep masculine voice asked.   
  
Sakura looked up and from the bottom of her heart, she knew that she somehow know this person and trusted him.   
  
"I'll push you, if you want," The man offered. His dark hair blowing along with the wind, and eyes held a sense of security and love.   
  
Slowly, Sakura nodded her head and followed the man. 


	8. Note

I'm a friend of Midnight Wisher, here. I'm deeply sorry to say this, but this story won't be continued, for she had died in a car accident. She was getting better in her depression and I'm thankful for those who didn't press her on to continue the story. Although her death could have been prevented if the driver (who ran her over) haven't drink and drive. She had finished about ¾ of the chapter. Since this story won't be continued and I'm sure that she would like anyone who like to take on this story may do so.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
A friend. 


	9. Message

It has been several years since the death of my friend, which all of you know as Midnight Wisher. On behalf of everyone, her family and friends, we thank you for your sympathy. It has been hard to move on, facing reality that she's gone and in a better place. Again, we thank you.

I know that she would not have not wanted one of her works to be left unfinished; therefore anyone who has requested and still want to finish her story, _I Promise I'll Be Waiting For You_, may do so. I know that she would have wanted her readers' input in her story; therefore I believe that a variety of the same story would be a way of fulfilling this. For those who want to finish her story, please post the link of the story as a review and for those who want to read the stories written by the different authors, please check the reviews. I know that she had a planning sheet for her story, but it's no where to be found and I have not read it, therefore I cannot be of any help as to describing the ending of the story. As a request, please try to keep the story "clean" as much as possible. I don't want one of her works to turn into something that she does not approve of.

This will be the last time that any of us, her family and friends, will post. We all know that she's looking over us, but we also know that she would want us to move on.

Sincerely,

A friend.


End file.
